The Wolven Trio
by Izzy129
Summary: (AU/OC)Though Adam Locke and Yuuto wanted to test the mirror at the shrine on their own. Mitsuki, in either pure bravery or sheer stubbornness, decided to go along with them and join in at the last minute. little did they know that on the other side of the mirror a certain young lady's magic was being amplified to bring them to her world.


Chapter 01

"Yuuto, you sure about going through with this?"

Walking through the woodlands of Japan, were a trio of teenagers. The first a young japanese man being around the age of seventeen he had black hair and brown eyes. With a slight tan to his skin, Yuuto wore mostly sleek yet brightly coloured clothing and was of average height in proportion to his age. Looking at the man who was the source of the voice he said.

"Yes, I'm just curious about the legend of the Luna mirror"

The woman behind him who had very similar sentiments about what yuuto was about to do. She was young japanese woman with a lighter complexion. She has straight brown neck length hair, her eyes were brown. She wore a simple white skirt with a brown blouse and short white overcoat. She was only one head shorter than yuuto but had an overall curvy figure.

Her name was Mitsuki, a childhood friend of Yuuto's and one that he had a requited crush on. With a strong hint of nervousness in her voice she said "Y-Yuu-kun, I think we should turn back".

"The one about an old mirror with strange writing that'll whisk you away to another world if you take a selfie?" The man who was the source of the voice from before spoke up. This man was tall, a good six foot and one inch. He had dark complexion on his skin. He also had black hair and brown eyes. Wearing mainly comfortable clothing made up of green and blue hues.

This man was named Adam Locke, an acquaintance of Yuuto and Mistuki from a fortnight ago. When Yuuto turned his glance back to the path ahead, Adam spoke with a chuckle "Well at least I can make sure you don't die".

It was a within a few minutes, they arrived outside of a old shrine that had seen better days. Upon opening the shrine door's revealed a mirror just like the one described in the legend. Adam looked over to Yuuto and asked once more.

"You still sure you want to do this? Last chance to back down" furrowing a brow at the male Japanese youth.

"yes, I'm willing to go through with this so Mitsuki won't have to" Yuuto said,giving a small nod along with the strong affirmation in his voice. Mitsuki however was now even more worried about Yuuto's safety. Adam looked at yuuto and let out sigh.

"Alright, but let me go with you" Adam told Yuuto as they both stood in front of the old mirror. Not sure what would happen during their test.

Looking at Yuuto, Adam with a smirk on his face said "Mind if I go first?", his brown orbs looking over to Yuuto and Mitsuki.

As much as Adam would prefer not to endanger his own friends, Yuuto however had another idea in mind. Closing his brown eyes and raising his left hand to "Adam,wait". The Asian male youth opened his eyes and looked over to Mitsuki and then "on second thought I think Mitsuki should join us".

Mistuki's eyes widened at the suddenness of the request, her cheeks going slightly pink when her childhood friend said that "W-What!? Yuuto are you sure!?". Her face still blushing from Yuuto's idea, her lips gaining slight smile though her tone with her next words betrays such a smile with a hint of nervousness "I mean, I'm not sure if I'll be able to help much if we get into fight".

Adam gave a gentle smile to Mistuki "Don't worry, you've got us to help you out there". Before Turning to Yuuto, with a grin he said "Besides, I have faith in you Right Yuuto?".

Yuuto's eyes blinked for a few seconds, before turning his gaze to Mitsuki "Mitsuki you've been good when it comes to administrative work". The Boy's gaze softened at he let reassuring smile form upon his lips "It's OK, I'll protect you".

Adam let out a sigh, knowing that it would be unlikely of him to convince these two otherwise. Without any more words, as all if now said and done. The trio took their luggage and stood in front of the mirror. Yuuto's phone now primed to take the selfie, within an instant he pressed a button and took it.

It was then they all felt their bodies getting lighter, the world around them becoming more blurred as they heard a faint voice in what sounded like a form of Norse. Adam, Yuuto and Mistuki closed their eyes hoping for the best. Within seconds their bodies with the luggage they had on them vanishing without a trace.

Little did they know, that this would be the begging of great things for them all.

**Wolf Clan temple, Yaggdrasil**

When the trio opened their eyes, they saw a unfamiliar almost bronze age era style room. In front of them was a buxom woman with for Yuuto, Mistuki's and Adam's standard was quite revealing. She had blonde hair and light azure blue orbs. She seemed confused and shocked at whatever she did to bring the three of them here. Though Adam had to admit there was a lack of malice in what the young woman did to them.

Adam looked over to yuuto and mitsuki, the latter staying behind the former. Pointing a finger over to their newest acquaintance. Looking Yuuto in the eyes and asked in japanese.

"Yuuto, did she just fucking Isekai us?"

Yuuto was for second perplexed by what Adam just asked him. Looking around he could tell that they were not in japan, this was either the biggest dream they had or this was real. Though it became almost instantly clear this was more likely to be the latter. It was then Yuuto knew what his dark skinned friend was asking.

"Yeah, I think she did"

Without delay, another woman ran into the room they were in, she had silver hair tied up in a ponytail going down to her back. Her attire in comparison to the blonde haired woman was considerably more modest and practical. Her stern ruby eyes locked onto the new arrivals, her left hand on her sword. Which she promptly unsheathed at, from the silver haired woman's perspective intruders.

"Rune!" The blonde girl exclaimed, adding to her shock.

Adam had some knowledge of what she roughly said, Mistuki was silent from fear of the situation the trio found themselves in. which caused the two men to say in unison, with a nervous grin forming on each of their faces.

"Um, Hi there!".


End file.
